Nuit HPF - Mai 2016
by Nevilli
Summary: Mes productions de la nuit HPF du 20-21 mai. Au programme : - La dangereuse prise de conscience d'un jeune garçon au destin funeste - Le désespoir d'un adolescent de deux mètres à la mort de son père - La reconnaissance méritée d'un éternel Numéro deux - L'énorme prise de risque d'un agent du Ministère - Le bras de fer amical entre deux vieux professeurs.
1. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait

**Note :** Cet OS est issu du deuxième thème des nuits HPF. Ayant travaillé du soir ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pu participer au premier thème. D'ailleurs, vous remarquerez sûrement que chacun des textes de cette série est bien moins long que d'habitude, moins élaboré et - selon certains - peut-être un peu plus bancal. Pour celui-là en particulier, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à insérer l'atmosphère glauque et effrayante que je souhaitais. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! =) _ **  
**_

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je n'ai imaginé que l'intrigue pour cet OS.

 **Crédit image** : Logo du Forum HPF

 **Titre** : Il n'avait pourtant rien fait...  
 **Thème** : Monstre  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 501  
 **Personnages** : Tom Elvis Jedusor  
 **Rating** : 10+

* * *

\- Kyaaaaaaaaa !  
Le cri suraigu de la fillette vint emplir la sombre caverne et se répercuta en écho à travers les parois humides qui l'entouraient. A ses côtés, le jeune Dennis Bishop serrait les poings, prêt à faire face à tout ce qui viendrait importuner son amie. Mais là était le problème, rien ne se passait, personne ne venait. Les chuchotements sifflants qu'ils venaient d'entendre n'étaient-ils qu'un effet de leur imagination ? Non, il savait que c'était réel ; il n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un se trouvait bien là, et il les épiait, lui et ses deux camarades de l'orphelinat.  
Curieusement, le troisième larron de la bande ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde. Il arpentait les recoins de la caverne avec curiosité. Fasciné par le grand lac noir au milieu, et par la mousse suintante qui poussait sur les parois humides, il continuait son inquiétante inspection sans se préoccuper de ces bruits effrayants qui faisaient sursauter les deux autres, ni des ombres menaçantes qui semblaient aller et venir derrière eux à chaque fois qu'ils ne regardaient pas.  
\- Tom, tu… tu es sûr qu'on a le droit d'être là ? bégaya la petite Amy Benson, en s'approchant de son intimidant camarade.  
\- On devrait retourner au camping, proposa Dennis en lorgnant les rives du lac d'un air mal assuré, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose en sorte.  
\- Tout va bien, répondit le dénommé Tom d'une voix suave, il n'y a rien ici. On est en sécurité !  
\- En sécurité ? répéta Amy d'une voix étranglée. Tu plaisantes ? Cet endroit est hanté ! Les bruits qu'on entend sont sûrement les voix de tous les gens qui sont morts ici. Ils nous guettent, ils nous espionnent, ils attendent qu'on dorme pour nous attaquer !  
\- Les fantômes n'existent pas, lui répliqua Tom d'une voix amusée. Ce sont juste les bruits du vent.  
\- Tu délires mon pauvre ! lui rétorqua Dennis fulminant. Il y a quelqu'un ici. Un fantôme ou un monstre, je ne sais pas. Mais il faut vite décamper d'ici ! On n'aurait jamais dû t'écouter et te suivre ici. Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui fais tout ça, c'est toi le monstre !  
Et il sortit de la caverne pour rejoindre le rivage de la mer du nord, accompagné d'une Amy toute tremblante. Tom resta un long moment tout seul. Le sourire exalté qu'il esquissa alors ne fut constaté par personne d'autre que lui. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui réussissait à produire ces curieuses sonorités ? Etait-il vraiment capables d'influer sur la luminosité de la cave ? Et surtout, toute cette eau de ce lac, était-il vraiment capable de la maîtriser, comme son esprit ne cessait de le lui affirmer ?  
Peut-être était-il un monstre, mais personne ne pourrait le prouver, car techniquement, il n'avait rien fait du tout…


	2. Un nouveau héros

**Note de l'auteur** : Deuxième texte de la nuit sur le thème "Orphelin". J'étais déjà un peu mieux lancé pour le coup. J'ai très vite trouvé mon personnage principal ; l'utilisation de persos comme Harry, Neville ou Teddy me paraissait trop clichée, et j'ai toujours été curieux à propos de l'enfance de Hagrid. Je suis plutôt fier de ce texte-là, même si c'est un passage Kleenex et qu'il est très court. On a beau être spécialisé dans l'action/aventure de 100000 caractères, cela n'empêche pas de changer un peu des fois, pas vrai ?

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je n'ai imaginé que l'intrigue pour cette histoire.

 **Titre** : Un nouveau héros  
 **Thème** : Orphelin  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 589  
 **Personnages** : Rubeus Hagrid  
 **Rating** : 10+

* * *

L'imposant garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Les larmes qui embuaient ses iris devaient être enchantées. Elles l'empêchaient de voir les choses correctement. Car c'était impossible qu'il se retrouve seul ainsi, à douze ans à peine, sans personne pour s'occuper de lui. Pas la peine de penser à sa mère. Cette géante de huit mètres de haut avait bien failli lui casser les os la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire un câlin. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment tenté de le tuer, Rubeus n'avait jamais tout à fait réussi à percer les motivations de ce curieux geste qui avait précédé le départ de Fridluva.

Toujours est-il que son père était resté, lui, et avait permis à son fils de connaître l'enfance heureuse que l'on refusait très souvent à ceux qui étaient différents du commun des sorciers. Voici pourquoi, en cette sombre soirée de novembre, Hagrid pleurait. Des larmes grosses comme les boules de cristal du cours de Divination s'échappèrent de ses yeux bouffis et lui coulèrent le long des joues pour aller s'écraser sur ses mains crispées contre ses genoux. Au premier rang de l'assistance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler sur sa chaise de bois, faisant tressaillir le sol à plus de trente mètres autour de lui. Le regard vitreux fixé sur la dépouille paisible du héros de sa jeunesse, il ne se rendait pas compte que seule la moitié des sorciers présents sur les trois premières rangées étaient restés debout. Il n'avait pas vu que toutes ces personnalités éminentes du ministère – qui côtoyaient les vénérables professeurs de Poudlard – s'étaient tous écroulés en même temps lorsque le jeune orphelin s'était assis non loin d'eux et avait commencé à sangloter.

En réalité, plus rien ne lui importait. Son père, son modèle, son unique lien avec le monde des sorciers, s'était éteint; il reposait à présent sur un piédestal de marbre blanc. Qui allait bien pouvoir combler ce vide qui rongeait le cœur du jeune demi-géant ? Qui pourrait lui montrer la bonne voie, à lui qui était si maladroit ? Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre sans lui ? Survivre sans son héros ?

Puis, alors qu'il sanglotait de plus belle, faisant trembler le sol encore davantage, une vieille main ridée vint se poser sur son épaule et, comme par enchantement, le tremblement cessa tout de go. L'adolescent lui-même semblait plus apaisé. Le regard ahuri, il tourna la tête et vit – pile à sa hauteur – celle d'un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe auburn. Ses lunettes en demi-lune scintillaient à la lueur de la lune. Ses rides autour des yeux rappelaient au jeune homme celles de son père lorsqu'il souriait. Mais celles-ci étaient empreintes d'une sagesse encore plus profonde que celle dont avait toujours fait preuve Solonius Hagrid.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rubeus voyait le professeur Dumbledore. Il suivait – tant bien que mal – ses cours depuis plus de deux ans. Mais jamais le jeune demi-géant n'avait fait le rapprochement avec son père. Enfin, jamais avant cet instant. Bien sûr, Mr Hagrid n'avait jamais été grand comme Dumbledore il n'avait pas non plus les cheveux clairs, mais aussi noirs que les corbeaux. Mais quelque chose dans le regard du vieux sorcier – et dans la douceur de son emprise également – faisait indubitablement écho aux ressentis que Rubeus avait toujours eus en présence de son père, de son héros.

En voyant ce sorcier si brillant, si célèbre, si bienveillant, lui accorder une telle attention, le jeune Hagrid sut qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau héros.


	3. L'accomplissement de toute une vie

**Note** : petit clin d'œil à mon amie Kara Lee-Corn Smith, qui est une inconditionnelle de Ron Weasley. Là encore, la trame de cet OS m'est venu tout seul. Il ne plaît pas à tout le monde pourtant. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, et l'idée d'écrire chute m'a fait rire pendant toute la durée de la rédaction du texte. A vous de me dire si j'ai fait mouche ^^

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je n'ai imaginé que l'intrigue pour cet OS.

 **Titre** : L'accomplissement de toute une vie  
 **Thème** : Tableau  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 842  
 **Personnages** : Ronald Weasley  
 **Rating** : 10+

* * *

Ça y était ! Il avait réussi ! Après tant d'années à l'espérer, son rêve devenait enfin réalité : Ron Weasley allait finalement avoir un tableau peint à son effigie ! Un beau tableau, un grand tableau ! De ceux qui sont peints par les meilleurs sorcillustrators du Monde Magique. Il allait connaître le plus grand honneur qui pouvait être accordé à un sorcier quel qu'il fût. Il allait trôner à Poudlard, parmi les plus illustres noms de leurs ancêtres sorciers. Il allait pouvoir côtoyer des légendes telles que Dillys Derwent, ou Helga Poufsouffle. Il pourrait discuter de nouveau avec Dumbledore, la Grosse Dame et plein d'autres. Il adorerait se moquer du Chevalier du Catogan alors que ce dernier passerait par son tableau pour rattraper ce poney si hargneux qu'il avait choisi comme monture.

Pour une fois, on le verrait tout seul, sans personne à côté, sans Harry ou Hermione pour lui faire de l'ombre. Il n'était peut-être pas Commandant des Aurors comme son meilleur ami, ni Présidente-sorcière du Magenmagot à l'image de son épouse, mais au moins, lui, il avait la chance et le privilège de retrouver Poudlard, cet endroit merveilleux où tout avait commencé. Il pourrait ainsi garder un œil sur Rose et Hugo, ses deux merveilleux enfants. Enfin, pas si merveilleux que ça, à en croire les dires de James. Cette place inespérée au château lui permettrait alors d'en avoir le cœur net : sa fille aînée, son bijou, son joyau, avait-elle commis la honteuse erreur de se laisser séduire par la progéniture de cet abominable crétin aux cheveux blonds gominés ? Et Hugo ? N'avait-il vraiment pas encore de petite-amie ? Par les étoiles du caleçon de Merlin, il fallait qu'il se secoue un peu les Doxys ! Il avait seize ans, bon sang de dragon ! Il était temps qu'il apprenne à devenir un homme !

Oh par toutes les armures de Godric Gryffondor, qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir espionner tout ce beau monde ! Cela promettait d'être très amusant ! Il aurait l'occasion de souvent fréquenter Neville également. Cette tête d'hippogriffe était tellement plongée dans ses racines, ses feuilles et ses épines qu'il ne pensait même plus à quitter son bureau pour aller leur rendre visite une fois de temps en temps. Cette fois-ci était bien une exception, et Ron se doutait bien que son ami professeur n'avait quitté son sanctuaire que pour lui annoncer l'excellente nouvelle. Finalement, ne tenant plus, le grand sorcier aux cheveux flamboyants se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début du dîner.

\- Et gouh echke vous penchez b'enkrrrreboger ? articula-il la bouche pleine de pommes de terre à présent réduites en purée.

Le professeur Neville Londubat esquissa un sourire amusé. Il était habitué depuis longtemps au langage « bouche-pleine » de son vieux camarade. Il avait donc compris sa question mot pour mot. D'ailleurs, connaissant l'énergumène, Neville se demanda comment Ron avait pu attendre aussi longtemps pour la poser. Il avait presque réussir à tenir jusqu'au dessert ! Mais là, de toute évidence, l'attente lui était devenue insupportable.

\- Réponds Neville ! Ne fais pas ton Ent ! Dis-moi ! Je serais dans la Grande Salle, pour pouvoir assister à la Répartition ? Au septième étage, non loin de la Salle sur Demande où on s'entrainait ensemble ? Dans le bureau de la Directrice ? Ah non, c'est vrai, il faut avoir dirigé l'école pour ça. Alors à Gryffondor peut-être ? C'est la Maison familiale depuis des générations, ce serait normal.

A l'écoute de ces propositions aussi grandioses qu'improbables, Neville ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu ne ferais que harceler tes descendants, Ron. Non, on t'a trouvé un meilleur endroit. L'unique occupant de la pièce en question a fait des pieds et des mains pour te récupérer, lui apprit Neville.

S'imaginant désiré par la séduisante sirène qui habitait la salle de bains des préfets, Ron se gonfla d'orgueil avant de demander d'un ton avide :

\- C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

A l'autre bout de la table, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, persuadée qu'il s'imaginait déjà lui être infidèle et se mettre à visiter tous les cadres des jolies sorcières qui étaient accrochés à Poudlard. Saleté de rouquin, puisse-t-il se retrouver à tenir compagnie à la Grosse Dame pour garder la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, cela lui ferait les bottes !

\- C'est Mimi Geignarde, lui répondit Neville avec un grand sourire, elle s'ennuyait dans ses toilettes au deuxième étage. Dès lundi prochain, ton tableau y sera accroché pour lui tenir compagnie.

Aussitôt, le teint de Ron devint livide. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche tordue de dégoût, il s'efforça de se persuader qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais les éclats de rire qu'il entendit tout autour de lui furent sans équivoque. Hermione serra même un poing rageur en signe de victoire. C'était encore mieux que monter la garde avec la grosse dame !


	4. Le rebelle

**Note** : Bizarrement, c'est ce texte-là qui a remporté le plus de succès chez mes lecteurs. Alors, disons-le tout de suite, je ne le déteste pas, au contraire, je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai bien ri à l'écrire. Mais c'est super court quoi ! C'est à la limite du Drabble ! Comment voulez-vous juger un texte sur si peu ? Bref, à vous de voir, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^.

 **Disclaimer** : Percy appartient à JK Rowling, son caractère barbant et pointilleux aussi. Je m'en suis juste servi pour créer cet OS.

 **Titre** : Le rebelle  
 **Thème** : Rébellion  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre** **de mots** : 220  
 **Personnages** : Percy Weasley  
 **Rating** : Tout public

* * *

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Les tâches de rousseur qui tapissaient ses joues pâles semblaient danser de joie. Ses cheveux roux vifs ondulaient énergiquement sous la brise marine qui caressait la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il avait même renoncé à porter ses traditionnelles lunettes d'écailles – dont il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin, mais qu'il portait pour faire plus sérieux.

Oui, c'était indéniable : ce jour-là, Percy se sentait changé. Quelque chose de sauvage s'était révélé en lui, le poussant à prendre cette folle décision qui lui faisait tant peur auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. Il était désormais capable de dire non fermement, et de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient, même si elles risquaient de nuire à sa carrière prometteuse.

En se promenant ainsi main dans la main avec la douce Audrey, le long de la côte britannique, le jeune Weasley éprouvait une délicieuse sensation de liberté. Plus que jamais, il se sentait puissant. Plus que jamais, il se sentait rebelle !

Oui, lecteur, tu as bien lu : en cet après-midi ensoleillé du 4 août 2002, Percy Weasley défiait l'autorité. Ce jour était à marquer d'un flambios éternel sur le calendrier magique. Car pour la première fois depuis près de dix ans, cet éminent cadre du Département des Catastrophes Magiques avait pris un jour de congé !


	5. Comme son égal

**Note** : Ce texte-là, en revanche, n'a pas emballé grand monde quand je l'ai publié sur le forum HPF. Pourtant, le thème des Fondateurs me tient vraiment à cœur, car il est très présent dans le Tome 5 de ma série OC, "Le Cycle d'Ohenfeld". Mais apparemment, il serait trop bancal. La fatigue et le manque de temps pour écrire peut-être ? A vous de juger ! :-)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je n'ai imaginé que l'intrigue pour cette histoire.

 **Titre** : Comme son égal  
 **Thème** : Égalité  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 935  
 **Personnages** : Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard  
 **Rating** : Tout public

* * *

La bataille faisait rage entre les deux Fondateurs. Aucun ne voulait laisser l'autre gagner, et chacun rivalisait d'astuce et de hargne pour réussir à déstabiliser l'adversaire. A chaque ruse perfide de Serpentard, Poufsouffle répliquait par une attaque frontale et tellement évidente qu'on ne l'avait pas vu venir. A chaque contre-attaque directe de Poufsouffle, Serpentard activait un de ses pièges perfides pour déjouer l'assaut de sa rivale.

Mais quels que soient les coups portés à l'ennemi, quelles que soient les manœuvres subtiles mis en œuvre pour le mettre à terre, l'issue du combat était toujours la même : tôt ou tard, Helga Poufsouffle finissait toujours échec et mat.

\- Tu m'as encore battue, mon petit Salazar ! reconnut la vieille sorcière en couchant le roi noir pour reconnaître sa défaite.

Son sourire franc rencontra les iris bleu pâle et froids de son collègue. Ce dernier avait fait quelque peu la moue en s'entendant appeler de la sorte. Il n'était plus le petit Salazar chétif et perdu que la vieille aubergiste avait rencontré par hasard plusieurs décennies auparavant. Aujourd'hui, à trente-cinq ans, il était devenu un grand sorcier reconnu, à la magie foudroyante et aux potions dévastatrices. Mais pour la vieille Helga, de près de quarante ans son aînée, il resterait toujours son « petit Salazar ».

\- Je finirai par croire que vous me laissez gagner Dame Poufsouffle, dit le jeune Serpentard en s'inclinant brièvement. Comment une grande sorcière telle que vous peut tomber dans des pièges aussi gros. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Est-ce une manigance de votre part pour endormir ma vigilance ?

A ces mots empreints d'une suspicion manifeste, Helga Poufsouffle éclata de rire, avant de regarder son cadet dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux oublier le « Dame Poufsouffle », mon petit Serpentard. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas l'ambition de me faire anoblir un jour. Aubergiste je suis, aubergiste je resterai !

Serpentard eut un sourire amusé.

\- Encore une fois, vous avez esquivé ma question. Craignez-vous de me donner une réponse ?

Ses yeux gris pâle tournés vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, Helga Poufsouffle ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'air profondément attristé, elle expira un peu d'air avant de déclarer :

\- Je ne cherche pas la victoire à tout prix, Salazar. Ma seule motivation est le jeu. J'aime jouer, peu importe si je perds, je serais toujours contente pour le vainqueur.

Mais cette explication ne semblait pas satisfaire le jeune challenger.

\- C'est pourtant votre équipe de bras cassés qui remporte chaque année le trophée des champions. Voilà dix ans que nous l'avons mis en place, et pas une seule année les guerriers de Gryffondor, les intellectuels de Serdaigle, ou mes propres disciples, ont réussi à gagner plus d'une manche dans la compétition qui sert chaque année à définir la meilleure Maison des quatre.

De nouveau, Helga se mit à sourire. On y était enfin, c'était le véritable sujet que voulait aborder son jeune collègue.

\- J'ai simplement les meilleurs élèves, répondit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

\- A d'autres « Dame » Poufsouffle ! rétorqua Serpentard qui commençait à perdre patience. Chaque fois, vous choisissez vos protégés après Godric, Rowena et moi. Et tous les ans, votre équipe bat les nôtres que nous avons pourtant choisis avec le plus grand soin. Ne voulez-vous vraiment pas me révéler votre secret ? Avez-vous peur que je me serve de vos techniques pour gagner à mon tour ?

\- Je n'ai aucune technique, lui rétorqua Helga avec un petit sourire entendu. Je suis juste plus expérimentée. Il est normal que je sois meilleure pédagogue que vous.

\- Je n'y crois pas, lui répondit aussitôt Serpentard. Comment un tel ramassis de moins-que-rien peut bien pouvoir surclasser nos fières recrues triées sur le volet ?

Encore une fois, Helga poussa un profond soupir de déception. Manifestement, ce jeune blanc bec n'avait toujours rien compris.

\- Parce que ce sont des moins-que-rien, justement, se résigna-t-elle à répondre.

Puis, voyant l'air déconcerté de son ami, elle précisa :

\- Face à ceux qui sont sélectionnés pour le puissance, leur érudition, ou leur ambition, ceux qui n'ont été choisis que par défaut se retrouvent obligés de fournir davantage d'efforts, et surtout de s'entraider, pour réussir à rester au niveau des autres. Ainsi, quand les dernières épreuves arrivent – celles qui demandent une cohésion d'équipe, seuls ceux qui arrivent à travailler ensemble et se protéger les uns les autres parviennent à tirer leur baguette du jeu. Au contraire, ceux qui pensent d'abord à la prochaine attaque, la prochaine stratégie, ou la prochaine victoire finiront toujours par ne pas voir arriver la défaite.

Serpentard, bien que toujours sceptique, s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Était-elle sincère ? Ou se jouait-elle de lui. Tout était possible avec Helga Poufsouffle.

\- Pour élever leur niveau magique, Godric, Rowena et toi avez mis vos élèves en compétition. Vous espérez peut-être gagner le tournoi ainsi. Le problème, c'est que vos protégés sont des rivaux entre eux. En revanche, les miens sont des amis, des alliés, de personnes qui s'accordent une confiance mutuelle et totale. Or, l'amitié est bien susceptible de faire des merveilles que l'ambition. Regarde-nous, continua-t-elle en voyant que son discours ne le convainquait toujours pas, cela fait plus de quinze ans que nous collaborons, et nous avons réussi à former plus de sorciers accomplis que l'ensemble des cinq-mille ans de tradition « maître-apprenti » qui nous a précédés. C'est en considérant l'autre comme son égal que l'on fait avancer les chose, pas en cherchant à lui être _supérieur_.

Encore une fois, Salazar s'abstint de répondre. Il ne considérait pas Helga comme son égale. Au contraire, il se sentait tellement minuscule à côté d'elle…


End file.
